The present invention relates to an individual CD case and, more specifically, to a CD holder structure for an individual CD case, which positively holds the storage CD (compact disk) in position, enabling the storage CD to be quickly taken away.
Conventional individual CD cases commonly have a CD holder plate provided on the inside. The CD holder plate has a split keeper adapted to hold a CD (compact disk). When taking the storage CD from the CD holder plate, the user must press the split keeper downwards with one hand, and then pull the storage CD upwards from the keeper with the other hand. This procedure is complicated.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a CD holder structure for an individual CD case, which eliminates the aforesaid drawback. It is one object of the present invention to provide a CD holder structure for an individual CD case, which enables the user to unlock the storage CD and take it away from the keeper with one single hand. It is another object of the present invention to provide a CD holder structure for an individual CD case, which is inexpensive to manufacture. According to one aspect of the present invention, the CD holder structure comprises a plate for mounting inside a CD case, and a flexible, circular, convex pad fixedly fastened to the plate. The convex pad comprises a keeper with a top button, a plurality of main cuts respectively extended from respective splits in the keeper, and a plurality of working areas respectively defined between each two adjacent main cuts. The working areas each have a substantially U-shaped cut and a springy strip surrounded by the U-shaped cut. The spring strip comprises an upright top bearing flange adapted to support the storage CD, and a downward bottom supporting flange stopped at the plate and adapted to give an upward reactive force to the storage CD through the upright top flange upon pressing of the button by the user. According to another aspect of the present invention, the flexible, circular, convex pad is injection-molded with the plate from flexible plastics.